


Bath Time

by nothfan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Some fun fluff while Mando gives Baby Yoda a bathA gift for fandom tree exchange
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandomtrees





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



Bath time 

Mando carried the child, opting to leave the pod carrier back on Crest. He was on a mission but the less time spent hanging about on this moon the better. And the kid didn’t seem to object to the personal touch, well not yet. As caretaker he was responsible for the child’s welfare. Food, shelter and personal hygiene. And he’d come to the conclusion, the kid was smelling a bit ripe...so bath time it was. He’d spotted some hot springs as they’d landed, so they were making this detour before hitting the road again. 

After the scrapes they’d been through and the patched up jobs on his ship, water rations were running low. He probably didn’t smell so sweet himself, but that was a matter for another time. The child came first.

Naked, Grogu splashed about in the hot spring, the treat his dad had given to him tasted nasty, so he spat it out. Then he had fun bobbing under the water, looking for his own snacks. 

Mando used the spare piece of soap to clean the kid’s robe, shaking his head at his lack of success getting the child to actually wash. Playing held more appeal apparently. At least his clothes would be clean. He reached into the water and pulled the kid up by one ear, when he’d been out of view too long.

“Stop that, here, wash behind your ears,” he gestured with the final bit of soap. Then watched as the kid licked it before pulling a face and throwing it back at him. 

“Fine, if you’re done, out you come,” Mando held out a small towel to the child in question. The kid splashed about in response, okay, let’s try that again,

“We have to go now, don’t make me come in there after you kid, if I get rusty there’ll be no supper for you tonight,” he added firmly.

Grogu bobbed closer, almost to the edge of the pool, before splashing gleefully then launching himself into his dad’s arms. 

Mando wrapped the kid in the towel, holding him in-front of his dripping helmet,

“That, was naughty,” he admonished before setting him down,

“Now stay here and behave while you get your robes, we can all dry off on the way back to the ship, okay?”

Grogu stared up, his brown eyes wide with mischief, large ears wiggling, he scurried off as soon as dad’s back was turned.

Mando scooped the kid up,

“I thought I said to stay put? Whatcha got there?” he asked. As  
Grogu innocently sucked in the legs of the sand frog that tried to escape from his mouth unsuccessfully.

“How many times have I told you, that’s disgusting kid. And no snacking between meals!” He ignored the kid’s cheeky giggles as they headed back to the ship. His parenting skills definitely needed work, that much was obvious.


End file.
